


Sweeter Than You!!

by MelMeikoMeiLing



Category: Free!, Free! Iwatobi Swim Club - Fandom
Genre: Fluff and Smut, M/M, cuteness and stupidity
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-12-11
Updated: 2014-03-08
Packaged: 2018-01-04 08:45:47
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 12,503
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1078957
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MelMeikoMeiLing/pseuds/MelMeikoMeiLing
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>After losing in a challenge, Rin feels he must prove to Haruka just how sweet he can really be.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. We

**Author's Note:**

> This story takes place after the "Sweet Good Morning" contest Nagisa insisted the boys have (from the Illustration Works drama cd). Smut will be in upcoming chapters.

Sweeter Than You!!  
CH1

 

– 

“Ha! How was that, Haru?!” an exuberant Rin enthused to the one sitting next to him. In the game the two of them, along with 3 others, just concluded conducting, the fiery teen believed himself to be the victor. Too bad for him, he was the only one who found validity in this. While the others had used thoughtfulness when providing their answers, he presented blunt honesty that came off quite harshly in comparison. In light of his obliviousness, a morsel of silence scurried throughout the room as an unspoken, and unanimous, response. When that didn't seem to get the point across, the quiet male sitting next to Rin discreetly slid his eyes in his direction before giving Rin his full attention. Light annoyance hung in his brows, showing itself in no other area about his face, as his reply dismantled every hope Rin had been clinging to in that moment, “That's how you always are. It wasn't sweet at all.”

“What!?” Rin snapped, slamming his hands atop the floor and nearly shoving his nose into Haruka's expressionless face. “Are you saying I can't be sweet for you, Haru!?” 

“No.” Either taunt or acknowledgment were identifiable in Haruka's vaporous voice, “You were just bad at it. Maybe next time, Rin.”

A spark flashed in Rin's eyes. “Don't you 'maybe next time' me!!! ^%$@!! Just you wait! I'll be the only one to do his absolute best for you, Haru!!” Rin declared, baring his sharpened teeth. In his blind determination to outdo the one he wanted to impress, the utterance of his feelings seeped out without his notice. While he didn't catch it, Haruka, Nagisa, Makoto and Rei certainly did. Their group game had nothing to do with wowing Haruka, but to Rin that was all there was.

About 15 minutes ago, the boys held a “sweet good morning” contest in Haruka's house. It was to gauge which one of them could offer the most tenderness towards a wakening significant other. Rin did the worst, but at the very least everything he had spoken was entirely genuine due to the image of the one beside him occupying his mind. He couldn't picture anyone else of whom he'd want to attempt saying such private things to other than towards him. It had never been spoken aloud to anyone but himself, but Rin was actually quite fond of Haruka. One could even go as far as to say he had secretly given the other his heart. Ever since the two of them had been children, Rin had always wanted to show his finest to Haruka so he'd be proud of him. Today he thought he had easily done the best, however the results were starkly against him. That didn't matter, though. He'd do whatever it took to win at something! Perhaps after doing that, Haruka would smile for him.

“Maybe you don't have to try very hard in order for Haru-chan to find you sweet, Rin-chan,” Nagisa suggested, candidly. Even with being the youngest of the group, he seemed to hold the most innate wisdom between them all when it came to matters of relationships and life. Naturally, with Rin being the stubborn hothead he was, there was no way he could accept such simplistic advice. “I don't care! I'm not gonna give up! Haru...” he paused, returning his full attention towards his other. Without realizing, his tone softened, “...I promise you that I'm gonna win and make you the happiest guy in the world by the end of the day!!” 

“... … ...” Haruka voiced nothing, but his eyes enlarged slightly in surprise. He was pretty sure that with Rin being so bent on proving himself, he initiated a proposal of magnitudes he hadn't intended nor meant to insinuate. Strangely, Haruka accepted all of that at both face and hidden values. When no one bothered to deter him from his dramatics, Rin took his leave. Makoto brought a hand to his face and sighed; Nagisa and Rei gave the other looks before the taller gave a shrug. 

“What a nuisance,” Rei admitted, smiling knowingly and calibrating his spectacles with a hand. His blonde companion nodded enthusiastically and crossed his arms, “As to be expected of Rin-chan! He never knows how to act when Haru-chan's involved. Right??” he jested, casting an expectant expression in Haruka's direction.

“... ...” Haruka retorted with a brisk sound that could be considered as a dismissal of the subject, or a very weak chortle. Since he hardly ever laughed, the three of them considered it to be the former. As the trio chatted amongst themselves about food and where to buy it from, Haruka separated himself from them and made a beeline for the kitchen. He had no intention of cooking, however. With his face hidden from the rest of them, a gentle smile feathered across his features. 

That guy––just what was he going to do with him? “...Rin...” he murmured affectionately. 

Already 3 minutes away from Haruka's house, Rin suddenly gained the urge to sneeze. It delayed him from his goal by a few seconds, but that didn't matter! No matter what happened, he had vowed to himself that he'd prove to Haruka at just how precious he could really be!

 

–

“......tht...gy...dnt..blve..hm....!” Rin groused coarsely through grit teeth. He felt horribly out of place storming down the isles of some decent-looking trinket store—one of those places you buy useless things for your boyfriend or girlfriend from. Every shelf he glared at made each item appear far less appealing than the last as he scoured for something he thought Haruka would like.

With hands shoved deeply into his jacket pockets and pacing the floors on impatient legs, he swore in a hushed breath. He was going to get lost in this place! But he wouldn't give up. Not yet. The more he tried to focus on picking something up as a present, his previous failure would haunt him. In opposition of the admiration Rin held for Haruka, in actuality, he had absolutely no idea of what to buy him. What would be something that Haruka would even want? Did he care for stupid things like pictured keychains or bookmarks with dolphins on them? What if he ended up getting him something he ended up hating? No, he couldn't let that happen. 

Irritated, he began to monologue to himself. “Tch. That Haru...!! So I wasn't sweet enough for you, huh?! Well, I'll fix that! Just you watch!” Come to think of it, he'd never seen Haruka happy at all after they'd became friends again. Idly, his mind began to drift into the curious and the speculative. Just what did Haruka look like when he smiled, anyway? What type of sound did his laughter carry? Rin had no answer for either of those. He would have to alter that. In order for him to not stay in this place longer than necessary looking like a bumbling fool, he knew he'd have to do something he wanted to avoid.

He dug out his phone, flipped it open and furiously punched in Rei's number with a thumb. The call was answered on the 3rd ring; however, Nagisa's effervescent laughter popped through the receiver and tugged Rin's sudden frown down a touch lower. “Hahahahaa! Ah stop it, Rei-chan! Stop ti-tickling me! Hahahaha!!” he cried. In the background, Rei was heard asking who contacted him and if Nagisa had actually answered or not. In-between respires, the blonde managed some sort of response to Rei before sending his attention to the caller, “He-hello? Hah...hah.. Rin-chan?”

“...What was that all about...” Rin dropped the words so quickly and lowly, they might as well had been stitched together. 

“Ah...hah...” Nagisa stalled unintentionally, still needing a moment to find his breath, “Rin-chan...”

“If you must know, Nagisa and I were having a private discussion, Rin-san!” Rei engaged from the background. Although it couldn't be seen, Rin imagined the meticulous teen adjusting his glasses in a know-it-all fashion, “You are now on speakerphone. So please disclose to us the nature of this call.”

“Don't put me on speakerphone!!! I need to talk to you, alone!!”

“About what Rin-chan?” Nagisa piped up energetically like an innocent child, “Is it something about Haru-chan?”

“..!” Rin made an agitated sound and immediately Nagisa made one of his own in understanding, “Ohhhhhh. It does deal with Haru-chan! Tell us, Rin-chan. Did you need some help in getting him a present?”

“WHAT... KIND OF CRAP DOES HE LIKE?!” Rin was nearly at his wits' end and it hadn't even been a full minute, yet. There was a small pause on the other end of the phone, save for a few movements of clothing. He supposed they were exchanging glances and mulling over what to divulge to him. 

“Listen, I don't have all day!! Tell me something Haru's interested in!!” His eyes skimmed over a row of various items in a blur as he called them out, “Like a bookmark or a stuffed animal or--”

“RIN-CHAN!!!” Nagisa exclaimed brightly as if he had just heard the largest news of this side of the century. Soon, that shock malformed into foxiness, “Are you in that new shop that just opened for coupl--”

“SHUT UP ABOUT THAT!! I'M NOT GOING OUT WITH HARU, OKAY!? I just want to buy him something!! You know that!”

“ 'Going out'? But I didn't say anything like thaaat...” he whined childishly with a pout. In no time, his chipper mood then returned, “What then, what then? Buy him what?? Something special???”

“Something great enough to make his head spin!! He'll be begging for more and then flatter me with what an amazing person I am!! It's what I said I'd do, isn't it!?” Unfortunately, Rin's one track mind consisted solely of besting Haruka despite the context of his attestations alluding to them already being boyfriends, “Now tell me, what's something Haru would like? Does he like cute things?”

“Haruka-senpai loves water, Rin-san.”

“Yes, I KNOW that, smarta$$. I can't exactly buy him a cup of water and then dump it all over him when I go back to see him, now can I?!!”

“Mmm...maybe Haru-chan would like that coming from you. He loves water and he really loves y—HAHAHAHAAA HAHA HA HAHAHA! REI-cHAn!! S-STOP IT!! D-don't ti-tickle me agaHAHAHA!”

“Rin-san!” Rei urgently took command now. Losing his patience faster than he could temper his aggravated breathing, Rin sucked his teeth, “WHAT. NOW. If I don't get an answer, I'm hanging up on you both!”

“You're going to see Haruka-senpai right after this, correct?”

“Wha--! Don't ask me a stupid question you know the answer to!! Yes, I'm going to see him! What do you THINK I'm here for?!”

“Then, my advice to you is don't shop like you would for a woman. Just get him something you think he'd appreciate. However, your presence alone should suffice enough...”

“HUH?! Since when were YOU a relationship expert, Rei?! And don't make it sound like we're together!! I'm not buying anything to win his heart, or whatever! ...I just want to prove that I can be sweeter than him!!”

“THAT again?!” Nagisa had finally reacquired his voice and prepared to give his hot-blooded comrade a good scolding, “Rin-chan, give it up!! Haru-chan's turn wasn't anything to brag about, but he sure beat you fair and square!”

“But! I did better than--”

“No, you didn't Rin-chan!” Nagisa corrected as Rei echoed the same followed by “Rin-san” instead. Of course, Rin didn't want to hear that. “HANGING UP NOW!” he spat and ended the call. The thought of contacting Gou entered his mind, but he promptly decided against it. No way was he going to ask his baby sister about matters concerning men buying endearing things for their heated rivals. The next number to become a victim to his furious dialing was none other than Haruka's very best friend himself.

“Hello?” Makoto's calm voice floated over the line.

“MAKOTO!! TELL ME WHAT HARU LIKES!!! NOW!!”

“--Wh-what?! Rin?!!! ...Don't scare me like that!!! Ahhh jeez...I thought I'd be used to you yelling everytime you call me by now...! But... ...Um... What do you mean what Haru likes? He likes water...”

“HGDHJGAGDAGDJAD, THAT ISN'T WHAT I MEAN!! DOES HE LIKE CUTE THINGS OR NOT?!”

“Haven't you asked him?? And what is this for? Have...you two started...seeing each other, finally?”

“Tch! I AM NOT GOING OUT WITH HARU!!! Why do you all keep accusing me of that?!” Apparently the “finally” tidbit of that just flew right over his head. Presumably, it was currently for the best.

“You're buying him a cute gift right?”

“Ok! Now we're getting' somewhere! Something cute...cute...cute...” His eyes rummaged around the arranged objects, looking for something that stood out enough to catch his eye. Without a second thought, his hand darted out and snatched up a marine plushie, “Hey, are sharks cute??”

“Um... ...no?”

“&%&@#!!” Rin swore and snapped his phone shut. Angrily he shoved the device back into his pocket. What a waste of time and energy THAT all was! If he were going to do this, he'd have to do so on his own, anyway. That was fine. It was a challenge, after all, and Rin Matsouka never backed down from a good one. Haruka deserved the best; and that was exactly what Rin would deliver to him without fail. As his determination inflamed, his mind carried him to musings of a very pleased Haruka, in only his swimsuit and an apron for some odd reason, holding a favorite plush toy that Rin had gotten him. The way his eyes would glisten, and how the tips of his lips would gingerly curve upwards as he thanked Rin sent an immediate shock of carmine to his face from the vividness of the imagery. He actually had to stop walking for a moment—for obvious reasons. 

Since no one else could give him any helpful hints with what to purchase, Rin adapted a change of heart and began walking through the store at a slower pace. He was starting over. If he was going to be stuck in here for a while until he made up his mind anyway, he may as well take his time and do things right.

–

To be continued...

–


	2. Love

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A meeting in Haruka's tub

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A/N: Is this chapter done, yet?! Haha  
> A/N: I took some liberties with stretching the English language a bit, so something that looks typical may carry a double meaning!

Sweeter Than You!!  
CH 2

– 

Someplace between midday and dusk, the dimmed pigments of the sun splashed long shadows beneath all it touched. Colors of pink and indigo intermingled together like billowy cloth as they stretched across the heavens and encompassed the fiery globe. An ethereal lining of orangey-yellow accented Rin's frame and kissed the tips of his bouncing tresses with its incalescence as he jogged throughout the small fishing town. His soles slammed against the concrete roads, pivoting slightly on occasion when a turn was needed. He knew these streets well and had little need for caution. After all, whenever Haruka was involved, Rin's better judgments tended to elude him at whim. But in light of matters of higher importance, he absolutely could not wait to show Haruka all of what he bought for him. Cradled in one arm, he secured a large white basket that had been delicately wrapped with glossy red plastic. The store he finally managed to pull himself away from had run fresh out of blue, but instead had a color that matched his eyes. Not wanting to stay in that place any longer than he had to, Rin just chose to accept it, then rushed out cackling to himself like a possessed madman. 

Going by his heart, rather than any other influence, Rin felt as if he had given his very best with the purchases. Plush toys of a bottle-nose dolphin, rockhopper penguin, butterfly and orca were arranged tenderly along the interior rim of the basket. There was turquoise paper beneath them to make it look like they were swimming in a circle—save for the butterfly, of course. As to why Rin chose that over another creature that actually shared the underwater theme, he himself didn't know; but the thought of a creature so majestic resting on Haruka's head pleased Rin, so added it was! In the middle of the group, there was a large plushie of a tiger shark with bared teeth and appearing to leap out of the “water”. Aside from his opinion of the butterfly, the shark was the only toy Rin actually liked. He didn't care if Makoto didn't consider them to be cute. His inner musings at the time were 'Haru might like this, and I like it, so it's going in!!' 

The stuffed animals weren't the only goodies in the basket. Due to Rin being a new costumer, he was granted a small box of assorted chocolates, a single pink rose and a condom. Needless to say, he didn't want THAT in with everything else and had hidden it away in his wallet instead. And, ironically enough, the candy was mackerel shaped. Since the place held business surrounded by fishery towns, that accursed shape just...made...sense...didn't it? And because Haruka was so enthralled with that type of fish, Rin found the absurdity just barely tolerable. He probably would have laughed had it not been so immensely unfunny to him.

Finally, Rin reached the stairs that led to Haruka's house and dashed up them 3 at a time. As soon as he faced the front door, his fist wasted no time banging against it. “Haru!! Hey Haru!!!! Are you home?!” he bellowed. Impatient, he stood around, peeking through the windows, while awaiting any sign of movement from beyond the door. Adrenaline rushed through him and prickled the back of his neck as he anxiously readied for a response that didn't arrive. After a few seconds of lost time, he grasped the doorknob and wrenched it.

Locked. 

Annoyed, Rin thew his eyes over to the path leading to the backyard and soon followed after it. The door there was unlatched, however, and he let himself in. After removing his shoes, his anxiety ebbed considerably at the idea of being so nearby to Haruka. “Haru? I'm back!!” he called out expectantly, searching his surroundings. He strained his ears to listen openly as he padded through the corridor. The excitement that had swelled within him had begun to deflate by each passing second that he received no sign of his friend. In his eagerness, he had already walked past nearly every room on the first floor. He suddenly felt too large in a house that appeared to occupy only himself. It was smothering and it prompted him to call for Haruka once more without fully realizing it. When he wasn't met with any kind of reply, his tone simmered to an unfamiliar docility he solely used when alone, “...Just letting you know in case you're home... At least, I hope you're still here. I didn't want to rush back here for nothing. It really sucks when you're not around...” 

A few minutes transpired, and already Rin had passed every room on he lower level twice. With still not yet having seen his reason for being in this place, he decided to set Haruka's present down atop the table in the kitchen. At least then, he'd be able to see it without fail. Unconsciously, Rin's eyes began to move about the room and take in all that was around him. Despite the smallish confines of the room, every pan, plate and pot were put away nicely as far as he could see. There was no aroma of food, most notably not one of fish. His mind wandered to musings of if Haruka would ever cook any meat, if he asked for it. Eating nothing but mackerel dishes may give proteins, but as nutritious as it were, more balance was needed in Haruka's diet. Maybe one day soon, they could sit down and have a meal together—just the two of them. The slightness of an appeased smile whispered over Rin's lips at the concept. He liked that very much.

 

Just then, faint sounds of rapid water emerging from the bathroom a few doors away from him tickled Rin's ears. He spun on his heels and emerged from the kitchen to search out where it was coming from; at the same time, his heart throbbed and his breath hitched. Haruka was home? If asked, the impassioned teen would have denied any and all evidence of it, but the sheer joy of being able to see and spend time with Haruka literally made his day. A boyish grin dashed across Rin's face like he had just happened upon another's mischievous secret. As he stepped into a sliver of a shadow upon the doorway's threshold, that childishness then scampered off traceless. 

“Haru...I'm coming in,” he warned cautiously, one hand already prepared to slide the barrier between them to the side. After the announcement, Rin heard nothing but the spray of the water, but it soon subsided afterward. What Rin didn't hear was the shock described within Haruka's voice, nor did he see the awe etched over the other's visage.

“... ...Rin?” The name practically melted atop Haruka's tongue from how breathlessly it emerged. To whether he expected an occurrence like this or not was unknown. But so far he didn't seem to dissuade it, “...Okay. I don't mind, go ahead.” 

Wait. 

Pause. 

Did he really just nonchalantly condone being walked in on while in the bathroom?

For a while, Rin only stood there, as stiff as stone, processing what he had just heard. It wasn't so much the admission into the room with another guy that made reason for hesitation, but the coolness of the permission itself. Had Haruka expected this to happen one day? Did he plan for this? Was he playing a prank on him? How exactly did Haruka think of him; what were his feelings? They were already friends, right? Did Haruka want them to become more than that? Rin could certainly attest to wanting the same. Then, he cursed to himself. 'We're not going out, stupid! We absolutely are not going out, so stop getting happy thinking about it!!'

Needless to say, an obvious interest was active and had been for a long time. Yet, while Rin was indeed curious, at the same time, he didn't want to concern himself with such ponderings now. He was already having quite a hard enough time getting himself to open the door. He barely was able to slide it ajar before his pupils shrank to pinpoints and glazed over the very wet, and very naked, Haruka's body. Rin inwardly swore. Well, what did he expect to see from someone who had been washing themselves? They certainly couldn't get clean while wearing a swimsuit!—Oh wait. Rin had to remember that this was Haruka he was wrongly thinking about as “normal”. Maybe he half expected him to be in his swimwear and that pretense was the only reason he even bothered to sneak a look in the first place. 

Yeah, that was it..

Judging by the lack of soapsuds on his body, Haruka seemingly had finished with his shower and had just turned towards the bathtub with his back to Rin. Thoroughly flustered, and highly enamored, Rin stood there gawking at his friend while Haruka lifted one leg and swung it over the tub, then did the same with the other. 

“Did you forget something, Rin?” Haruka questioned as quietly and drolly as ever as he leisurely sunk into the welcoming liquid. His brash counterpart, however, did not share the same ease in regards to their situation. But instead of an expected sputtering of unintelligent fragments and expletives, all Rin's mouth could shape was a bemused and thoughtful “...No...” Since he had nothing to say, Haruka had to do the honors for him. There was a miniscule tug at a corners of his mouth that may as well have been imaginary as he returned his eyes to Rin, “Since you're here, you should take a bath too.”

“Are you NUTS?!” Rin figuratively bit his tongue and rewired his words to defer from where his interests, on Haruka, last lingered, “--I-I mean INSANE?! Th-there is no way I'm gonna--!!”

“Rin. It's okay,” Haruka continued in his usual subdued tones. It practically sounded that this were a normal everyday occurrence for him-- And in the case of Makoto barging in on him while in the tub, perhaps it was. Even still, Makoto was not Rin and Haruka shared more than enough satisfaction with that fact. “We're both guys. It doesn't bother me.” 

“......!!” Rin groused and mumbled to himself in thought. On one hand, he was more than willing to shed his garments and join Haruka; he was the type who preferred cleanliness anyway. But, on the other hand, perhaps he just entered the area at a bad time and should do well to promptly leave.

Like THAT was going to happen!

“Tch, fine...” He gave in—effortlessly, at that. It took him less than 10 seconds to undress, even while captured by vivid oceanic eyes. Haruka didn't really care that he was openly staring. It was normal to look at another male while he took his clothes off in front of you, wasn't it? It was also perfectly fine to trace one's eyes over the physique and grant the imagination access to thoughts that would otherwise be considered unobtainable. It wasn't until Rin turned his head towards him that Haruka happened upon realization of being caught in the act of silently ogling. Not knowing how Rin would react, he pretended to be more interested in the smears along the steamed window to the right of him. 

“...” It was Rin's turn to become quiet, this time. But he was stunned by neither shock or embarrassment. In contrast, he chuckled cockily as one would do with a subtle inside joke. So even Haruka had a case of wandering eyes when it came to him, did he?? Well, he couldn't exactly blame him. He DID have the body of a god, and all. Amused, the one whose form was sculpted greater than Apollo and Adonis combined folded his clothes and placed them atop a corner of the sink. A teasing grin on his face, Rin sauntered, with a sensual sweep of his hips, placing one foot before the other as he did a catwalk towards the tub. It wasn't as nearly meant to be temptation as much as it really was a show of ego-- at least to Rin, anyway. On the way there, however, he stopped at the mounted shower and grabbed a bar of soap from nearby. “Hey. No peeking, over there... unless you're looking to get jealous, Haru,” he jeered provocatively while sending a daring smirk and hooded lids Haruka's way. 

Vast blue flickered over to the arrogant spectacle before flinging upto the ceiling and then towards a nondescript elsewhere in the room. “... Whatever.. Just hurry up...” Haruka retorted so lightly, it sounded more like a fascinated sigh than the gripe that it was. Entirely comfortable now, Rin couldn't contain the spreading grin his jagged teeth gave off. He even started to whistle. As he lathered himself, Haruka's entire focus found its way back along the male adjacent to him by only a few feet. With Rin's attention occupied, Haruka shamelessly observed his friend. Seeing the spray from the shower-head beading through Rin's hair made something in Haruka's chest tighten. His fingers curled into light fists and his lips became moistened by a flash of tongue. In that moment, a strong desire manifested in him to become the very element that pulsed through those tresses and scavenged down that chiseled frame. 

“....” An airy sound fell from him becoming so immersed in his sudden fantasy, but Rin took it as a sign of impatience, “I'm coming, all right? Just wait a second and let me rinse my hair one more time... All right.” He gave his head one good shake and instinctively raked a hand through it before turning in Haruka's direction, “Scoot over.”

“You should have enough room. Sit across from me,” Haruka advised, not taking his eyes off of the ones that remained in his the entire time Rin approached the tub. He made a face at Haruka's offer while he dipped his hand in to test the temperature first, “Where else am I going to sit? There's no other spot.”

There was actually, and Haruka only realized that it was between his own legs until after Rin got in. A large orbit of ripples swayed back and forth between the two of them as Rin situated himself into some type of gratification. Why did Haruka have to have such a small tub, anyway?

“Sorry,” Haruka muttered, all of a sudden.

“Hmm? For what?” Rin questioned, bringing his knees to his chest and crowning his arms atop it. Haruka stared straight at him for a while, then gave a rapid glance down, “That it's so small. Sorry.”

“HUUUUUUHHH?!!! WHAT ARE YOU TRYIN' TO SAY?! WANNA PICK A FIGHT, HARU?!” he roared, the sudden movement of his body sending watery projectiles in Haruka's direction. The confused boy blinked and did nothing as the “attack” slapped across his chest, settled back into its volume, then stilled around his torso. “But...you just said it was tiny.”

“WHAT?!” Rin roared, forcing himself to his knees and slamming both hands on opposite sides of the porcelain, as well as of Haruka, “If you have something to say, then SAY IT, HARU!!!”

“ 'Why does Haru have to have such a small tub, anyway?!' Sound familiar?” the accused returned, heightening his voice by a small margin. Only with Rin did his voice loosen from its flat mold and gain liveliness, “What did you think I was talking about?!”

“...........” Silence itself was far more than anything Rin could have quipped with, right now. He had obviously gotten the wrong message, and now felt like quite the fool. Haruka was talking about the tub the entire time and not his-- Humbly, he eased back into the waters and adverted his eyes, “Oh. Y-yeah. It's a pretty tight fit in here....”

“Sorry.” Haruka meant it in reference to the lack of space, rather than as a cushion for Rin's mistake.

“How can you stand it, anyway?”

“It's water. I need it as much as this bathroom needs me.”

Rin's eyes narrowed as if he were trying to decode some type of hidden meaning in Haruka's cryptic statement, but met with confusion instead, “That doesn't make any sense, Haru! You're the one who always goes ballistic over water—wanting to be in and feel it all the time...!”

“Isn't that normal?”

“Wha—no, it isn't normal!! You don't see me stripping each time I'm near it!”

“But you strip when you see me. And we both wear our swimsuits under our clothes,” Haruka insisted. While the first statement could easily be taken out of context, in Haruka's own bizarre way, he was able to mask the erotic with near innocence far smoother than Nagisa's looks suggested he could.

“...” Rin could feel his new frown intensify alongside the warming of his ears. It did not have to be said like that! “We're not dating, Haru,” he murmured solemnly under his breath before raising his voice to a more audible level, “You shouldn't want to be around or in any kind of water at the drop of a hat.”

“Is that bad...?” Haruka waded in disbelief and puzzlement, yet it was unclear towards which referred subject that he was relating to. Somehow, the significance of this soared right over Rin's head, “In any case, Haru, I suppose we should just relax for now...”

“... ...Yeah...” Haruka agreed softly in a faraway tone. Then, the shade of his words turned playful. Without noticing, he started to offer himself eagerly in open conversation with Rin, “So, what did you get me?”

“Huh? So you finally asked me! It may not seem like much to you, but it's something that'll outdo anything you could have gotten for me easily, Haru!”

“In other words, you've set yourself up to fail, Rin.” For some reason, the image of Rei adjusting his glasses popped into his mind as he spoke this.

“Hey! What's that supposed to mean!? Once you see it, I'll make you take that back!”

“Want me to eat my words, Rin?”

“I want you to do more than that!”

Haruka quirked a brow at such a bold statement, but kept his responses hushed to allow Rin to talk.  
“I think getting you to grovel at my feet, and being honest with yourself at how great a guy I am, will do your body some good! You'd need the exercise!”

“Why only my body? What do you want to do with me, Rin...?” Although it was asked in a taunting manner, there was an undertone mixed within it that caused Rin's cheeks to redden before he understood all of what Haruka mentioned. Nervously, his eyes darted every which way around the room and he hugged his knees again,“W-well.. o-of course what I mean is-- conceding to me means you admit that I'm better than you in something, so I have to train you to be more like me...!”

“You still didn't answer my question!”

“What?! Which question?! You asked me more than one!”

“Tell me about my present.” He decided to let Rin off the hook, for now. How benevolent of him...

“Tch! See it for yourself! But mark my words, Haru! You're gonna love it! Then you'll know that only I am capable of being sweeter than you could ever be!!”

“That confident, Rin? Maybe I should go out and buy you a present too...”

“HA!! You CAN'T! All the shops on this side of town are closed except for a few on the harbor and two grocery stores! There's nothing in either of those that I'd like or that you could get for me anyway!! HAAAHAHAHAHAAA” Rin guffawed with arms akimbo—splattering water here and there in his humorous delirium, “I WIN!!”

Clearly, he had missed the depth of his own words, and again proved what a one-track mind he had with Haruka. Only one of them acquired a good laugh out of it, but Haruka hid it against his forearm. Witnessing this, Rin ceased all manner of gloating and stared at Haruka like a grounded fish. “Haru...?” His voice tenderly quavered from how delicately it delivered that beloved name, “Hey!! Haru! Did you just laugh at me?!” His hand raised to move the obstacle that robbed him from such a splendor. He didn't even get to hear it. “DID YOU just LAUGH?!”

“...Maybe...”

“You NEVER laugh!! Haru! Let me hear it, again...??” His tone was practically begging for Haruka to comply. He hadn't given Haruka the basket yet, and already a boon from his fantasies happened right in front of him and he couldn't properly experience it?!

“Haru!!”

“No.” Haruka's features were stoic and deadpan, showing no fragments of his humor just a few seconds ago.

“Haru--!” Rin almost sounded desperate.

“No. I'm not gonna laugh for you, Rin.” Even though he meant it, in this instance only, he was beaming quite pleasantly. 

Finally, Haruka smiled for Rin.

“...” And for the 3rd time in his life, Rin could feel his heart, and soul, be captivated and stolen away by Haruka all over again. He wasn't certain if it showed on his face or not, but he gained the need to pull Haruka to his chest and hug him. Instead, he clenched both hands into fists beneath the water as if doing were substitution for the acquisition he sought.

“And about what you got me...we'll see my reaction to that after our bath. Where did you put it?”

“In the kitchen. You'll see it when you make your mackerel...” Rin surmised quietly and glaringly divided in thought. He was still shaken by finally getting so close to hearing something he always had wished to, but choosing to deny to Haruka just how much he wanted it. On the subject of fish, his features automatically took the form of pure disgust, “Hey, why don't you cook something other than that stuff for tonight? You should have more nutrition in your diet.”

“ 'Tonight' …?” Haruka's eyes widened beautifully at the implications. Did that mean Rin wanted to stay with him even longer? Immediately his mind began to leaf through all the various recipes he could cook with his beloved ingredient and be unconsciously listed them off in whispers, “Mackerel sandwiches, mackerel salad, mackerel and cheese, fried mackerel and pineapple....”

Rin's nose twitched, “WHAT did I just TELL you!? Ugh! I'll stay ONLY if you make something OTHER than THAT.”

“You like meat, right?”

“$#%^ straight.”

“Then, I can make steak.”

Relief colored Rin's features, but at the same time, he got the nagging feeling that he knew better. His tone lowered dubiously, “It's mackerel steak, isn't it...”

“... ….Yeah.”

“I KNEW IT.”

“But, I could buy one.”

“...MEAT, you mean? Like beef?”

“Yeah. There was a sale for it the last time I checked at the market...”

“Now you're talkin'!! If you need help, I'm your man, Haru.”

“...Hmm...” The last 4 words appealed to him strongly while his expression did not show it. He instead appeared to be lost in contemplation someplace. 

“Huh? What is it?”

“Cramped...”

“You're hopeless, you know that? You let me get in here with you, but you've got no room for yourself! Come here...” Instead of waiting for him to initiate a move, Rin touched a hand to Haruka's bicep and pulled him forward. After a bout of sloshing and getting the floor drenched, complete silence soon entered the room. All understandings and common sense were exiled in favor of the excitement only spur of the moment could bestow. When Haruka opened his eyes, the first thing that caught his attention was the opposite side of the tub empty without him in it. There was a soothing warmth along his back, in addition to Rin's arm lazing over one of his shoulders. A stealthy dryness crept into his throat and the lute of his heartstrings strummed out of tune. He had found himself seated between Rin's legs while pressed against his chest from behind. Such a position had been one that Haruka had only see lovers involved in. What possessed Rin with the brilliant idea for this crazy stunt?! Still, there was a significance that stood out above all else.

Despite he and Makoto having a close bond, whenever the taller teen tried to hug him like this, Haruka would find it uncomfortable and wriggle out of it. Even with the clingy Nagisa, who loved giving him hugs and showcases of affection and appreciation for their friendship, Haruka always wanted no part of it after the first few seconds he had to endure it. This reaction held nothing personal or begrudging against his other comrades, but it was telling. He always seemed more than willing to welcome the embraces, and advances, of Rin. His hotheaded adversary was the only person of whom Haruka never held objection towards with in terms of physical contact. In fact, whenever it occurred, it was never enough; Haruka forever craved more of it. He had never told anyone this; he was even becoming more aware of it, himself. Even as children, when his body languages suggested unease due to unfamiliarity with the gestures, he never once told his rival to stop. In all honesty, he wanted to be touched—exclusively by Rin.

Comfortably, Haruka stretched his legs outward before him and relaxed into Rin's invitation as though he were used to the arrangement they were now in. It wasn't entirely intentional, but Haruka wasn't complaining about it either. Met with dispute nor opposition, Rin tensed as he felt his face turn hot. 

'Haru isn't resisting me,' he mused internally, 'Haru isn't resisting me...! ^@#^&! What do I do now?!' With his free hand he clasped it over a, rousing, suspicion between the two of them. Thankfully, there was enough room to let him to do so without much notice, if with any at all. Blushing harshly now, Rin drew in a deep breath and forced himself to sound as calm, casual and cool as his voice would permit amongst cracking, “Um...is this better?” Yet, he was fortunate enough that his vocal mishap didn't obscure Haruka's allowance of this entire, and somewhat intimate, situation.

“Yeah,” he responded with an airiness that could lead one to believe there was blissfully more attached to the revealed. While truthful, it was such a terse answer that Rin wasn't quite sure of how to accept. Holding onto Haruka like this was an unbelievable thing. He had found excuses to touch him in the past – an arm around the shoulder, hand holding; but now, the predicament was far more lewd. All Rin had initially aimed for this day was to prove how he could best Haruka with gifts and make him happiest that way. It was a means to put an end to their earlier contest and to label one of them the victor, nothing more-- but this occurrence had literally just been placed into his lap. Rin adored and respected Haruka–a lot–but what could he do? What thoughts would Haruka have about of him? Would he hate him if he found out Rin secretly yearned to be close like this? Heavily immersed in thought, Rin's actions were unconscious ones as he hugged Haruka a bit closer and rested his forehead against him.

“...” The shorter drew in a soft breath from the contact, and Rin soon pulled away with an apology already on his clumsy tongue, “S-sorry... ...Sorry.... ...I...maybe... I guess I...” 

“... It's fine,” Haruka muttered without thought. Had the situation been less awkward, he would have found Rin's stammering immensely cute. Still, he felt no discomfort; he accepted all of Rin, but all certainly was not just “fine”. The gravity of his own emotions erased his ignorance towards how deeply his feelings for Rin had amassed, as they grew to form, before him. Once he realized his breathing had ascended in its pace, he became aware of just how freely his body had shown its honest feelings for the one behind him. 

Haruka didn't want Rin to find out– at least, not like this. Not yet.

Gradually, Haruka leaned forward, putting a little more distance betwixt them, as an indication that he were trying to exit. It was more of a signal than a blatant escape, “... ...I want to get out.”

His friend winced in surprise at the behavior; all he really did was remain seated and witness his other depart from him. “Wait.” The word was lost on Rin's lips as he barely located the breath to create them. As Haruka stepped one leg over the edge, Rin felt as if part of him had begun to leave, too. “Haru...”  
More of his invisible pleads remained imaginary– unheard by the one they were meant for, let alone from the speaker who sent them. 

“...I was going to get out soon, anyway...” Haruka added, as if doing so would soften the misunderstanding. It wasn't that he was bothered by Rin—he was uncertain to whether his other would judge him from the manifestation of his affections.

Funnily, both of them carried fear towards the same entities. Feelings. Emotions. Care. Desire.

Once Haruka stood with his back to him, something inside of Rin broke. His body moved on its own, ripping itself from the clutches of the water as all he could focus on was

“Haruka!” 

–

To Be Continued...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Yaaaay yaaaay. Finishing this chapter took longer than expected. Finally! It can be outta mah face! I just couldn't get a feel for it for the longest time... But! At least now, it is done! I'm sure you are aware of what may come (cough) next chapter.
> 
> On a random note, this chapter's “secret word” for me to go by was “feelings”. The secret word for the previous chapter, I forget but I think it was “funny”. If not, “cute” or “sweet”. Bah! I forget!  
> Night! And Early Merry Xmas.
> 
> -Mel


	3. Each Other

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Lovers?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A/N: OMG I AM SO GLAD TO FINALLY BE FINISHED WITH THIS CHAPTER. I'm so fed up with looking at it!!!! I concentrated on it more than I probably should have, and procrastinated with doing the last scene. I just couldn't get the right feel for it for days...weeks....months...but now I've finally tackled it!!!!!
> 
> A/N: WARNING!! Some very explicit elements of lemony lime that may have many a person go “EEEWWWWWLLLLL!!!!!” --as there is “fun” had with bodily fluids. YOU HAVE BEEN WARNED!!!

–  
Sweeter Than You!!

CH3- Each Other  
– 

A sudden expulsion of water, splatter of wet feet atop tiles, and the echo of his name made Haruka freeze. Of that moment, all substance of the room peeled from its walls; every object swirled into nothingness as the materialistic collapsed among itself. In his mind, there was now a black void where only he, and the one seeking his affections, did exist. Nothing and nobody else mattered in this moment other than Haruka and Rin.

In all the years they had been in close proximity with the other, not once, had Rin ever wholly spoken his name. Only twice, in his life, was Haruka ever grabbed so affectionately by the shoulder and spun around. And thrice, since he reunited with Rin, had he ever been hugged so dearly. As the full impact of the action reached his core, Haruka could feel his hesitations recede while a new bundle of emotions shook its foundation. His eyes soon grew wide and rounded; the aperture of his mouth doubled, but no vocality was released. A sharp inhale speckled his tongue and he felt every part of his body quaver with the heat of unnamed feelings. He stood unmoving within Rin's embrace-- drenched, nude, and unable to think. 

In a moment of absolute desperation, Rin had literally thrown his arms around Haruka's shoulders and clung to him as if they'd never see another again. Their bodies now flush against the other, Haruka's unlabeled sentiments soon trespassed his thoughts. The concept of space held no relevance between them; distance held empty meaning. Because of that, it was impossible for Haruka to hide the ways his body reacted towards Rin. He could also feel, what he thought was, Rin's mutuality prodding against him. However, from how openly such contact was given, Haruka doubted Rin was even aware of the escalation their situation had now heightened to. 

He wasn't. 

Keeping Haruka close to him had swallowed Rin's entire focus, and he missed the burgeoning details that had risen between the two of them. Ironically, his obliviousness had been rubbing Haruka in all the right ways. The more aloof of the two wasn't certain of how long he could withhold himself from not making a movement—of just doing something––anything. But all manner of breathing temporarily hitched and halted once he felt the silkiness of Rin's bangs brush his cheek, as their hug deepened.

“I'm sorry,” Rin whispered, the sincerity of his plead dappled Haruka's neck like driblets of molten flame. In his unawareness, he was sending Haruka some very mixed signals. As much as his apology would fit in the suggestive circumstance they were in, Rin instead was referring to Haruka's immediate emergence from the tub. He thought he had triggered it by doing something wrong. Two of such never made a right––but could have other uses...

And that very method went into motion the moment Rin breathed his next statement; its tactility swept beneath Haruka's ear like a downy plume,“You don't have to leave, Haru...” 

“...!” An almost inaudible tuft of air tumbled from Haruka's open mouth that swiftly dissolved into something else. “.......Rin...”

And then, created was silence.

Haruka hadn't meant to voice anything, let alone to moan his friend's name! Yet, he unfortunately, had; and it was loaded with enough suggestive inflection to even turn a seasoned call-girl beet red. This threw Rin completely off guard. In contrast his stoic features showed no disagreement, or emotion, at first. It wasn't until the visage of Haruka, short of breath and gazing into his eyes with want and confusion, latched around his mind that his senses gradually returned to him. Immediately his face darkened with rose, and the abashed teen withdrew himself by two steps.

He blinked; stared; it was all his brain could process the functions of, currently.

Did Haruka really just...?! 

No, he couldn't have! 

Right? 

“H-Haru..??” Rin's voice cracked as if his entrance into adolescence was just yesterday.

A subdued wall soon meshed around them. This was indeed a very awkward time for two evenly awkward young adults. A smidgen of space separating them, neither Haruka or Rin made movement to alter it. At the same time, within Rin brewed a conflict that was almost innocent while something more inviting swam within Haruka's eyes. His lips held fast what his soul could never hide. 

The closeness—he needed far more of it from Rin, and only him alone.

Rin, on the other hand, was entirely puzzled. Not knowing what to say, his attention shifted aimlessly around the room, only to fall in-between the small space that distanced them. Rin's expression hardened from what he saw, and he swore unintentionally. Now, did he come to understand what Haruka's breathy sounds were a response to. How could he not have noticed?! 

Wait, did that make Haruka the same as him? Did he like guys, too? At that moment, the thought of Haruka having feelings greater than the platonic towards someone else made Rin envious. If Haruka felt that way towards someone else, Rin would make sure he was the winner of his friend's heart no matter what! That's right, his Haruka was purely Rinsexual! No one else could have him!

Or something like that.

Haruka couldn't exactly tell what oddities were going on in that man's head. Rin appeared like a spoiled little child after being told he couldn't eat his candy and ice cream at the same time. Then, out of nowhere, he began to grin and chuckle eerily as if he had just triumphed a devious deed. This display of childishness left a drop of warmth in Haruka's heart and he smiled without realizing. A clumsy Rin was very cute. It was at times like these, where Rin was being his goofy and arrogant self, when Haruka felt his heart swell and his chest tighten at the sight of it. 

In those moments, Haruka would come to understand one thing. He was in love with Rin Matsouka; he was addicted to him; he needed him. And right now, if Rin was the one to require some guidance on where to take matters after his little folly, then Haruka would take the lead. Willingly, he sealed the small gap between them with one advancement. Not needing words, Haruka slipped his hands into Rin's, leading them to either sides of his own haunches. As he neared closer still, Rin's eyes hushed shut automatically.

For the second time that day, within the same hour, the form of his own name brought forth his undoing.

“Rin.....” 

Rin wasn't sure of which occurred first.

“...Haa....”

He didn't think. All he did was act.

“…Rin...!”

He barely could even register what was going on. It wasn't until he heard his name again that he took notice of his mouth upon Haruka's neck. Each pulse, soft whimper and airy gasp, Rin tasted as they were plucked from the throat that created them.

“...Rin... Rin...” The name was all he seemed to be able to expel between shudders; his fingers curled at the bend just above Rin's elbows and drew him impossibly closer. From this, their hips ground against one another, earning a melange of sweet, foreign, sounds to lift from both in unison. New to this, Haruka was desperate, and silently begged, to be touched. Deep ethereal gasps rolled from his tongue; his closed lids quivered as if in limbo between watching and just feeling. Rin's lips crept along Haruka's neck; his fingertips dared further southward. While this was something Haruka knew he craved from his other, there was additionally a key element missing. As the lengthy digits rounded beneath Haruka's navel, the quieter boy's grip at Rin's arms tightened significantly. Rin halted on the spot, out of respect and devotion held for Haruka. His inquisitive eyes flitted into Haruka's for any trace of err. 'What did I screw up, this time?' he griped, inwardly. 

A direct answer was not swiftly given. As Haruka stood there, respiring shaky breaths, he kept his focus on Rin––his lucid gaze relaying subdued messages: 'You're not...going any further than this...unless you kiss me, properly.' 

Now, had Makoto been the one on the receiving end of such a mental note, he would have understood very well and quite quickly. But, Rin was not Makoto, and he didn't have that special telepathic understanding with Haruka, yet. In fact, Rin often thought himself inadequate for Haruka because he lacked something that made Haruka's bond with Makoto so unique. But Rin was not Makoto, and in that, he was able to give Haruka things that no one else—especially not Makoto–could bestow to him. That, on its own, was truly special. However, that didn't stop him from feeling as if he had wronged Haruka, in this situation. Hesitantly, Rin began to withdraw away again, but this time Haruka matched him step for step. Haruka had decided that now, it was his turn to be the one who refused to let his love leave his sight. And now with that door widely open between the two of them, Haruka would see to it that they both crossed its threshold, together.

“Rin...”

“...Wh..what is it...” He croaked.

“Stay.” It was command nor suggestion; it was an honest desire. Quite frankly, it both frightened and lured Rin and resulted in him remaining rooted in place. He didn't know what to do; he wasn't sure how to progress. He was a novice to this. He didn't consider himself experienced in any way, no matter how much research he studied with relationships. If he did his best and Haruka ended up hating it, he wouldn't be able to handle it. What could he possibly do??

“.... ….” Haruka whispered, giving his companion a little insight of what to do next. It was delivered so lowly, Rin failed to catch it.

“Huh..?”

A mild frustration skittered over Haruka's face from not being heard the first time. A dusting of color warmed a cheek and he expelled a shallow exhale through his nose. If words weren't doing him any favors, the last resort he had was a gesture he considered one of the highest intimacy. He lifted his hands to either sides of Rin's face and cupped it lovingly. The tactility startled Rin initially; but before he knew it, his eyelids drooped faintly–awaiting the possibility of what was to be gifted by the beautiful mouth before him.

“...I said...” Haruka began, his words ghosting over Rin's parted lips, “...kiss me, Rin...”

“...!”

To say the least, Haruka's insistence was a patient one. And naturally for Rin, utter shock and surprise turned evident in the sound that scampered from him. As silly as it sounded, he had no idea what to do nor how to move and just stood in place. Haruka figured this would happen. Softly, he nudged his thumbs along Rin's cheekbones as a way of reemphasizing his statement. “Is...is that what you want, Rin?”

A delicate inquiry; its inflection was like a refreshing mist about his lips. Rin immediately stopped trying to over-think situations, and just went with his heart. Briskly, his eyes lowered to lash-laced crescents, and he cautiously inched forward. At the same time, the soft-spoken teen met Rin halfway, so they could both share their first in the same exact moment. It was timid; light; it ended in the same second it began. The act itself was nothing to brag about but the emotion, in weight alone, was nothing short of extraordinary. Only after they both felt this, trembling lids raised for red to share its clarity with blue. As they met eyes, Haruka's hands hadn't abandoned their position; his thumbs tenderly brushed Rin's cheeks. There was a clarity seen that Haruka had missed during their earlier days when nothing but transparency showed in his friend. Once Haruka understood the love in Rin's pleading eyes, he felt himself smile. He had always found Rin attractive, but only now was Haruka utterly smitten. 

Unsure of what else to do, but knowing entirely what he wanted, Rin closed his eyes once more. Here, he was completely vulnerable; he was bared, not only in skin, but also in heart. As his face neared Haruka's once more, his mouth opened partly. He held the most absolute trust that Haruka would still be there to accept him, and to support him no matter what. A burst of solace flooded throughout him once Haruka's mouth joined with his. Immediately, Rin allowed himself to melt into the embrace and willingly conformed to the shape of the arms that held him lovingly. Absolute freedom, hidden in the distance, was now his. The instance he felt Haruka's embrace become lax, no longer did Rin hold any feelings back.

Without hindering their kiss, Rin's hands curled around Haruka's wrists and guided them to his chest. He honestly didn't know what he was doing with that gesture, but he wasn't complaining about the skinship, either. Casually, Haruka opened his palms and let Rin lead them. Nails descended in a slow, deliberate crawl that encouraged a gravelly thrum in Rin's throat. There, he released his hold to coax Haruka to make a move on his own. Artistically those hands curved downwards, outlining the convex of Rin's hips with soft touches and an even gentler intent. Haruka took this time to imbed every movement, and the candid expressions Rin allowed him to see, into memory. He could do anything he wished to his competitor right now; but all he wanted, within this moment, was to commit every part of himself to Rin and to be accepted in the process. 

“...Ha...ru...” The name was nearly lost, fragmented, on whispering lips by the fragility contained. Every nerve within Haruka's was alight with tangible joy by hearing Rin whimper for him like this. It was only then that Haruka realized, while becoming immersed in thought, his hands had taken a pause—and Rin was desperately attempting to hold onto some shred of patience. Haruka gave a faint sound of understanding, then hesitantly ceased their kiss. Both boys' foreheads tenderly bumped against one another's in a moment of mutual comfort as well as to catch up to what they had just steeped themselves into.

In airy puffs, Rin was the first to speak, “We...we just kissed... Haru...we just kissed...Right?"

"Yeah..." He could hardly believe it himself. It was like a wish of his that finally happened. Thoroughly content, his eyes remained closed and he just listened to the rhythm of Rin's breathing.

"...Where...wheredidyouevenlearntokisslikethat...”

“...Just now...with you. ...Bad?”

In response, Rin forced a fond smirk. Leave it to Haru to mince his words to give clipped and terse answers whenever he could. “No...no it isn't bad... Because it's you. ...It needed to be you...”

“?” Haruka didn't understand.

“.... ...” Rin drew back a tad to be able to meet eyes with his other. His brows knitted in a concern that almost mimicked innocence. “...” Now that he was overcome with emotion, Rin was stealing Haruka's lines—and spoke nothings. Luckily for him, he didn't need to say anything. And the moment Rin's features began to scrunch, Haruka's palms rounded his cheeks. He touched his forehead to Rin's once more and closed his eyes. Although seemingly odd, Haruka had never felt more relaxed, more at peace, than when he was embracing Rin. He was entirely at ease and he had the one in front of him to thank for that. But instead of such being addressed in a direct way, Haruka spoke it in his own, “Rin...don't cry.”

“Why you-- ! We have a moment like that and you tell me--! --I'm not crying...!”

He wasn't, yet, but if given one more emotional nudge, he surely would be. So, Haruka did the only thing he could do–and kissed Rin once more. Only a solitary bead trickled from beneath his lashes. Through its flavor, somehow their hips saw it fit to rub together. A morsel of a mewl wavered from betwixt Rin's lips. While distracted, Haruka's hands reclaimed Rin's waist and steadily sneaked upwards. Silently, Haruka smoothed the pads of his thumbs over the the twin buds there. He also made notice of the jolt that suddenly took Rin. It would seem that a certain someone had quite the sensitive skin.

Without warning, Haruka dipped his head and caught one of the nubs with the tip of his tongue. A shivering breath was all Rin could gulp down. That, in turn, made things a little easier for Haruka. Pleasantly, he took his time; each flash of pink decorated all that it devoured with a glossed sheen. A crumb of gibberish and unguarded noises dribbled from Rin and he did nothing to yield their desperation, nor their volume. But that only lasted for a second. Embarrassed, he lifted a half curled hand, unsurely, against his lips in an attempt to damper the sounds. His other hand found its way to the back of Haruka's head, lightly combing his fingers through the ebon tresses.

“H..Haru...” His voice arched--dimming the last vowel. Haruka needed to hear more. He didn't want there to be anything withheld between them. If what they felt now was truly love, Haruka would make certain Rin would experience all of it. Upon his decision, Haruka lifted a hand to move the one masking those gorgeous sounds to the side.,“I want to hear your voice, Rin. Don't hide it from me...” Haruka insisted, tracing his request along Rin's neck and sending it tumbling into an ear. His tones then turned cool and crisp, “Everything you're feeling, let me hear it... I want all of it...Rin...” 

“Haru?” He wondered shakily, but all inquiries were scooped up in an ardent hair grasping kiss that muted all thought for a moment and encouraged the most beautiful sounds from Rin. Their hips moved in circular motions against the other, extracting a round of open-mouthed gasps and misty moans. The more demanding they became for closeness, the clumsier their actions became. Before long, any kisses to the mouth missed and landed everyplace else about their faces. 

“...Haru..” Rin whined weakly, prompting the whisper of his name in return. Haruka slid a hand down between them and curved his fingers around his other's hardness. Being held in the grasp of another caused Rin to flinch before ceasing all movement to become more familiar with the touch. Effectively, he pulsed in Haruka's hand; such behavior was granted with a quick experimental squeeze. A wispy moan floated from Rin and he arched his back, involuntarily thrusting into the grip that held him. With dusky eyes, Haruka observed the raw carnality Rin was exhibiting—as well as taking notice of the oily substance that began to glaze above his hand.

A flash of all the things Haruka could do to Rin right now to inflict far more pleasure upon him passed behind his eyes. Hungrily, his tongue wet his lips and he neared himself closer. One arm ringed Rin's waist to secure him while his other continued to stroke him. A moist, slick sound soon tiptoed into the room. Before long, Haruka's own desire found its way into a hand and he pleasured both himself and Rin simultaneously. 

The haze of Rin's name began to loiter the steamy air, while he was too enraptured by the licentiousness of it all to properly respond. His hair stuck to the sides of his face in a disarray of shaded burgundy; his mouth alternated between accompanying wide gasps and teeth-clenching moans; his eyes rolled upwards while his hands clutched at Haruka's shoulders for dear life.

An overwhelming tension rose within him and he felt his senses start to turn to mush. His nails dug into Haruka's shoulders and his eyes squeezed shut. In a sudden fit of emotion, he threw his head into the crook of Haruka's neck– his breaths turning ragged. “Ah...!! Ahhgh!! Haru...! Ha...Haru...kaaaa...!!!!” The name sprouted from him with a candid sweetness that Haruka devoured more than fully heard. Their mouths and tongues melded sloppily, sharing the exact moment Rin hugged Haruka for dear life as euphoria ripped from him and shook his core. His body quivered immensely and he clutched Haruka tautly as a second frothed expulsion launched his senses beyond all limitations. 

As Rin's climax simmered, and his body fought to wolf down desperate oxygen, Haruka didn't move. He observed and recorded; he waited until Rin just barely caught his breath before he gingerly slipped an arm to his back and lowered him down to the tiled floor. At once atop the chilled porcelain, Rin turned his head to one side and clawed at the tiles; chest heaving. With him distracted, Haruka knelt nearby; his eyes tapered away from Rin to something else worthy of his attention. Gobs of pearl coated a guilty palm and drooped in tethered strings between most of his fingers. Wordlessly, the sight was welcomed with amazement and adoration. With the pounding of his heartbeat audible in his ears, Haruka's hooded gaze glazed over Rin. Thickened ivory drizzled down his thighs, pooled along his abdomen, and spotted his chest. Small flecks of it had caught in his bangs and somehow sprinkled along his cheek. 

“...”

Haruka was speechless. Never before, in all his life and from all the oceans he'd seen, had he ever witnessed a more marvelous spectacle. All he wanted to do in this moment was to warm his body against Rin's as he tasted his lips. But instead if acting upon that yearning, his attention trailed down upon himself. Speckles of the white marked him well, too. Gradually, Haruka's eyes widened as a peculiar musing came to him.

As moments drifted by, Rin managed to salvage his senses from overload. Through blurred and fuzzy eyes, he gave his attention to Haruka and could have sworn that he was dreaming. Before his confused sight, Haruka was knelt at his feet, lathering the substance along his own stomach. Once a good enough amount slathered his hand, Haruka brought his dripping palm to his own endowment and began to slide it up and down. His motions were slow; deliberate; and most importantly, he did not stray his vision away from the one who watched. There was something about tending to oneself while another observed, firsthand. His once bright eyes, now darkened by the sensual and the erotic, smouldered. A slim glimmer twinkled along his irises before his eyes crumbled closed. Airy sounds sifted out of him, only for their pleasant noise to grow in girth each other second. One hand was placed behind him against the floor, as he arched his back to better fill his hand with himself. The moistened sounds, that mirrored the ferocity of his strokes, were the loudest in the room. At least to Rin it was; it was all he could hear over the slamming of his own heartbeat against his ribs. 

'Haru is using my.........for that...?!'

Rin was utterly thunderstruck. If nothing else, he felt compelled to witness and observe his crush pleasure himself. To Haruka, his ministrations contained much more impact and meaning rather than just being a solo act. He wanted Rin to see all of it–– every feeling that passed over his expressive eyes, each new shape his mouth would form as he messily swathed himself with the love Rin had given him. It was a rapturous happening, and Haruka would only do this because of, and with, Rin. There was none other of whom he deemed better suited to see him in such a raw and uninhibited state.  
In the advent of his unraveling, Haruka lolled his head back just enough to still be able to peer directly into Rin's eyes. A thin film glossed over the aquatic hue as Haruka's expression knitted in an emotion Rin could only identify with as 'He's close.' 

There were many things his mouth tried to mold into speech. He features appeared under the guise of a young boy trying his best to talk while combating a frustrated sob. Although what he felt far succeeded any pain, Haruka failed to suppress the euphoric tears and let them round his cheeks. Being engaged in this type of sexual activity always brought out some of the most emotions in him all at once since he did not do it often. And with his greatest love as a front row audience, Haruka couldn't help but allow Rin to see him in his most pure and candid of moments. As his moment of climax drew closer, all that his voice could possess was a thin“... … Can I...?”

At first Rin didn't understand, but he certainly did when Haruka clumsy crawled closer to him on his knees and one hand until he was able to straddle his waist. It was then, did Rin knew perfectly what was being requested, and only upon his consent, did Haruka achieve release. A throaty gasp shook from him as shreds of white followed suit and dotted Rin's body by the dollop. Areas of his chest, neck, face, and even his hair were littered with warm froth.

As a rush of sweetened oxygen filled him, Haruka's eyes never left Rin's. It was a good thing he didn't. Rin forced himself to his elbows and inched his face close enough to the throbbing length before him. Hesitantly, he closed his eyes and eased his tongue towards the slicked tip. Haruka watched as Rin coiled a sample of his essence along it and brought the cream into his mouth. He coughed at first, then made quite a bitter face. Rin didn't like the taste at all, but he didn't allow that to hinder him. With a curious tongue, he continued to lap at the dribbling threads of pearl—not caring how much glazed his chin in the process. Tiny strings of vanilla's hue spiraled along Rin's clavicle in intricate patterns before he swallowed his hesitance. His lips rounded the apex of Haruka's girth; gorgeous lashes feathered atop Rin's cheeks as he closed his eyes and suckled lightly. As it turned out, the stimulation held more sensation than the receiver could accept. Haruka's entire frame shuddered, accompanied by a raspy expletive in a tone he did not identify as his own, at first. Soon, his exhausted body ordered Haruka to pull away, igniting a spark of ivory from Rin's mouth with a wet pop. 

It took all Haru was composed of to retain his balance and not sprawl out on top of the tiles. Instead, in spite of his disoriented focus, he managed to keep his bleary eyes on Rin. A thin mixture of saliva curved his bottom lip and began to speckle the floor—the aperture of his mouth wide to accommodate brisk pants. Fandango tresses were in a frenzied disarray, some pieces of it sticking to the fair skin that had bore sweat beneath it. Seeing this, Haruka found himself being drawn closer to his love. Without thinking, he brought two curled fingers to Rin's lips and brushed away all remnants of what had just transpired there.

“...Haa...Haaaa....Rin...You.... you didn't have to....” 'Swallow' was the word never spoken. A little annoyed by his own decision to do so, Rin shrugged and made a face that could have easily been mistaken for a pout, “Haah...Well...! Haah!...It's a little too late for that....Haru...!! ...%#@& I can't breathe, yet!” 

“Then... haa...spit it out...”

“...I can't...! I already–– !!” It would seem that Rin also wished to avoid the term, “A-anyway!!” he resumed, his respiration returning to a more tolerable level, “...You tasted terrible!!”

“I'm sorry,” The response was swift and sincere.

“So–!!?”

“Why didn't you get rid of it...?!”

“I TOLD you it was too late, didn't I?!” Rin snapped back. He then sucked his teeth and sent his eyes elsewhere, embarrassment claiming him, “And...and...you were enjoying it... so...”

Haruka sighed. '...What a pain...' Haruka murmured in his thoughts. Leave it to his hotheaded crush to make a big deal out of something that had already been dealt with. Still, catching him complaining like this was rather cute. “...Rin...”

“...What?”

In place of speech, Haruka brought his hands to Rin's face once more and rested his forehead to his soul-mate’s. Rin took in a breath to question this, but whatever he was going to ask withered to tatters. Instead, he welcomed Haruka's action and visibly calmed in his hands; a fond chortle trickled from the corners of his mouth, “You're as enigmatic as ever....”

“Mm.”

“Haru.”

“??”

“Give me a towel! In case you've forgotten, you just jizzed all over my--!”

Before he could even conclude that thought, the item he asked for was snatched up from seemingly nowhere and thrown at his face.

“I wiped away what was on your mouth, didn't I?”

“THAT DOESN'T ACCOUNT FOR THE REST OF ME THAT'S MESSY NOW BECAUSE OF YOU!!” Rin shot back, absentmindedly wiping down his neck and chest.

“Then maybe you shouldn't be so sexy, Rin!”

Hearing that from Haruka nearly caused Rin's eyebrows to shoot up past his hairline. “Huh? Sexy??”

“...” Haruka turned away, annoyed if he was misheard and bashful from announcing it in the first place, “Nothing.”

“No, I want to HEAR this!!! You think I'm sexy, huh Haru?”

Haruka grimaced, then took his time to look back at Rin, “I think you're annoying.”

“Me!? Well, you're annoyinger!”

“That isn't a word!” Haruka shot back with such bite for a soft voice as his, the retort emulated a forced whisper than anything else.

“SO WHAT! It takes one to know one!”

“..... ….”

“HA! I win!” Rin cheered. Haruka, somehow, couldn't resist the cue to facepalm himself.

“You just....told on yourself, idiot!”

Rin blanched. What could he say to that?! Flabbergasted, he gave Haruka a look that resulted in the last response Rin would expect to experience while nude after sexual activity. A melodic sound fluttered between the two males as Haruka, for the second time that day, laughed. And, he did it just for Rin.

“.... Haru...”The delicateness crafted for that name alone gently lightened Haruka's merriment. He addressed Rin with attentive eyes and a genuine playful smile. 

“??” 

“I love you,” Rin stated in full English. Such were words of which he was certain of wholeheartedly. 

Haruka's eyes doubled in size. Yes, he knew of Rin's feelings towards him, but upon finally hearing them, he seemed just as awed as if he hadn't known. He had been aware of it for years, waiting for Rin to finally admit it. Today, he got his wish. Peacefully, he draped his arms around Rin's shoulders and brought him into a hug. Rin's initial meaning for stopping by was forgotten by one, and went scattered by the other. The end to his little challenge had resulted in him gaining far more than expected, that was equally accepted entirely. Friends; rivals; and now, far more. Haruka and Rin had become lovers, this day. 

And, it was certainly about time.

“Rin, let's take a bath together.”

A tender smirk touched the corner of Rin's mouth and he nodded, “Yeah. I'd really like that, Haru.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> DOOONE!!
> 
> -There may be an epilogue following this, but don't expect it anytime soon.  
> Oh, a minor note, the line of “Absolute freedom, hidden in the distance, was now his.” was a sort of pun to me that meant Rin would find his freedom in Haruka, and that's exactly what he got. ...Since one of the kanji spellings for Haruka's name translates to “distant/distance”. BAH! LAUGH I SAY.
> 
> -”Because it's you...”
> 
> -Admittedly, I fell out of the emotional drive for this chapter a lot. I struggled, and that is out of character for me...especially with a pairing I'm really into. I really should take a writing break to read more. Haha...the last time I said I was taking a break was sometime after Resident Evil 5 came out. But this time, I really should take one.
> 
> -Oh, Haruka didn't say “i love you” back because most Japanese believe it's better to show love than to speak it, because it'll cheapen the meaning. 
> 
> \- The mini bickering at the end wasn't planned and just sort of happened. I'm actually glad it did!
> 
> Ciao!
> 
> -Mel

**Author's Note:**

> I think this story is so silly... my love for Rinharu is the only reason I'm even writing it.....haha


End file.
